


The carving fork incident

by Anonymous



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs, Gen, Pre-Episode: e046 Parade Day, Strexcorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin isn't sure why Lauren doesn't like intern Vanessa. Kevin isn't sure why he doesn't like Lauren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The carving fork incident

“And as always, until next time, Desert bluffs. Until next time.”

Kevin had barely had time to get his headphones off when the rapid sound of high heels against the floor of the corridor outside announced Lauren Mallard’s arrival, and moments later she burst into the studio. She was looking unusually gleeful, her wide smile showing all of her teeth.

“Great show today, Kevin,” she said in her usual cheery tone, but as always, she didn’t quite look Kevin in the eye. Her eyes seemed to be focused on some spot in the wall behind him.

“Thanks,” Kevin said, swallowing up the strange feeling Kevin always felt for some reason when he saw Lauren.

“I hope I’m not interfering with your busy schedule. StrexCorp has big plans for the future and I think you should hear about them.”

“Intern Vanessa told me you were coming, actually.”

Lauren’s smile looked strained for a moment. She never had seemed to like Vanessa for some reason. It was a shame Lauren had never gotten the chance to meet her while she had still been alive.

Lauren continued talking after a moment, but Kevin wasn’t really listening. He heard words here and there, something about new opportunities, something about Night vale. He was more focused on drawing symbols into the clotting blood on his work table with his finger. One of the fingers he still had. Kevin wasn’t entirely sure how he had lost them.

“This is just a heads up. We’ve only just acquired the station and we may be getting into some trouble with the locals soon, but we hope you’re as excited about this as we are.”

Kevin didn’t say anything and looked at the stubs where he had once had fingers. Maybe if he stayed quiet, Lauren would go away.

“Alright, I guess that’s all. See you,” Lauren finally said, sounding like she was trying very hard to keep smiling. She turned around and walked to the door.

At the door she stopped and turned to look at Kevin with an expression he couldn’t read. Reading people’s expressions was oddly difficult to him nowadays. He could have sworn he had been able to do it better once.

“You do remember what happened to intern Vanessa, don’t you?” Lauren said cautiously.

“The thing with the carving fork? Of course. I’ll never forget the look on her face. It’s a good thing we’re all on the same side now.”

Lauren smiled. It was the one expression Kevin never failed to recognise.

“It sure is. We’ll be in touch about what’s to come. Just keep doing what you do.”

She left as quickly as she had arrived, giving Kevin a quick glance before disappearing through the door. It could have been a look of disgust, or a look of pity. Kevin wasn’t sure.

Kevin didn’t know what the negative emotion he was experiencing was, or where it had come from. It might have been anger.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write a fic before the year ends and ended up leaving myself too little time to write, let alone edit. I'm sorry for any possible terribad grammar and the like I may have missed.


End file.
